Living Dead
by fictiongirl94
Summary: We all know who harry potter, the boy who lived... or do we... is he harry? or does he have another name... is he really the boy who lived?... wanna know? click on the button to read it :) Sorry, i know my grammar and summary sucks, but do bear with me


**Chapter 1: The boy who died**

**Disclaim: I don't own bleach or harry potter or any of the character, but I do own the plot. So let the story begin...**

On this late Halloween night where the wizardry world is rejoicing over the victory of the defeat of their Dark Lord. Their very hope and savior was murdered in cold blood or water by the very people he is to trust.

**10 years later**

"Taicho!" Exclaimed a drunk lieutenant

"Matsumoto" Said a tiny white headed captain.

Just before he could continue, the strangest thing happened. An owl flew into the office and landed on the captain hair.

"Get off me you stupid animal" Exclaimed the Captain while his lieutenant is having a

blast laughing her head off

Her captain glared at her and was about to retort when the owl flew right in front of him with it claw up. It claw held a hold a letter.

HARRY JAMES POTTER/ TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA

CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA'S OFFICE

10TH DIVISION

13 COURT GUARD SQUADS

SOUL SOCIETY

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter/ Hitsugaya,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

The captain just raise a eye from seeing a name he did not know he had? The only thought that ran through…

"What the hell…" thought the captain

His lieutenant was naturally a curious person by natural, as soon as she notice the change of expression. She peak over his small frame and read….

"SUGOI" (amazing) Exclaimed his lieutenant, much to his dismay.

Before he could response to her natural outburst. A hell butterfly flew into his office with a message from the head captain.

"Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto fuku-taicho, report to the 1st division immediately" Commanded Sou-taicho (head captain)

A Few Minute Later

First division:

" You wish to see us, sou-taicho?" Asked the 10th division captain

"Yes, as you can clearly see. An animal from the world of the living had just delivered a message to you or a letter to you" Stated Sou-taicho. While the 10th division captain just nodded, acknowledging it.

"It seem there are human that are able to use reiatsu (spiritual pressure) with the assistant of a object called a wand. As the 12th division discovered, your real name is Harry James Potter. You are the only known human to survived a killing curse our their, but was unfortunately killed by another source." Said Sou-taicho

Hitsugaya taicho just looked shock, but return normally soon after.

" It seem there is a prophecy about you and the man who has cheated death, who is also you parents murderer. Your mission is to learn as much as possible about this world and to eliminate this man. You will be as the letter stated starting from year 1 to 7" Said Sou-taicho

Hitsugaya taicho looked in between curious and annoyed. Annoyed especially since is force to go to school. Moreover as a first year. While he was thinking it struck him as to why was his lieutenant called.

"Hai, Wakarimasu.(Yes, I understand) But may I know as to why my lieutenant was called?" Asked the 10th division captain

"Ah, yes. Matsumoto fuku-taicho will be your backup. She will be acting as your guardian. While you are in school, she will be keeping watch from a far" Said Sou-Taicho

"I see" Answered Hitsugaya Taicho

"You will be leaving in 2 weeks. Dismiss" Said Sou-taicho

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

2 Weeks Later

"Hurry up Matsumoto" Said Hitsugaya Taicho

"Hai, Taicho" Replied Matsumoto

So begin their journey in the world of the living…

**Done, hope u like it **

**Ciao, till next time**


End file.
